FRUK Drabble
by OmangoOlemonadeO
Summary: 'F-Francis? Why are you here? What about that meeting? '


**FRUK Drabble**

Very short drabble that somehow came into my mind. Hope you enjoy it!

_

* * *

_

Mon tres cher Arthur,

_Merci beaucoup for everything, mon beau! I enjoyed our time together very much. I miss you already. Hope to see you soon!_

_Je t'aime, cheri._

_Je t'embrasse, _

_Francis_

Arthur held the brief letter with both hands, staring blankly at the loving words. 'Stupid _frog_,' he mumbled as he walked onwards, 'leaving a letter sneakily like this in my pocket_…' _He had just waved goodbye to Francis, who was catching the train back to Paris. It all seemed so far away now, even though he had only departed about five minutes ago. He found himself –_maybe, just maybe_- starting to miss Francis too- his laugh, his smile, his clear blue eyes, his cooking (though Arthur would not in a million years admit that out loud), his warm hugs and kisses…_oh those kisses. _

Arthur caught himself blushing at the very thought of them. _Urgh_. He felt like a love-struck schoolgirl after her first date. Embarrassingly for him, there was _no way _he could deny that fact that Francis' kisses were simply…_amazing_. _Breathtaking._ Literally.

The way Francis would hold him nice and close, the smell of his cologne, the affectionate look in his eyes as he leaned in, kissing him slowly and passionately- they all reminded him of how much Francis loved him. Arthur would always shorten their distance in split seconds every time after they pulled away and reinstate the kiss himself. It was actually to a degree of scaring himself when he realised how much he _wanted _his breath to be taken away by the taller blonde. It was as if the warmth and love he needed was granted in that single moment of contact. The corners of Arthur's lips tilted up –_No_, he definitely wasn't grinning at the thought of that man with the sound of _hacking and gagging and spitting_ as a language - at the recent sweet memories that he couldn't get enough of. He wondered when Francis' next trip to London might be. Being nations, surely they cannot arrange as many rendezvous as they like. Sometimes he really did wish he had more time for his own needs.

He turned around to have one last look at the now empty railway and –

'_Cheri! Tu es encore ici__! __Tres __bien__!'_ a low and riant voice called out.

The next thing Arthur knew, he was enveloped by familiar warmth and pleasing fragrance. Pleasantly surprised, he stood in his tracks. He couldn't fight back a warm smile that found its way across his lips.

_Francis didn't go, after all._

Slowly registering what had happened, Arthur gently pulled away from the embrace and looked up at him.

'F-Francis? Why are you here? What about that meeting?'

Francis tightened his grip on Arthur's waist, bringing them closer. He then replied sweetly with a smile, 'There was a location change,' he paused, smiling even brighter. Arthur swallowed.

'Do tell me that there are good matches in Manchester this week, _non?_'

Arthur merely stared at him, wide-eyed and cheeks flushing. He couldn't believe it! Noticing Arthur's blush, Francis leaned down to touch soft kisses on his cheeks.

'Another week together, _Angleterre__,' _he whispered and smiled.

Arthur, feeling so damned excited, decided not to hide it for once…just _once._ He closed his eyes as he tilted his head up to plant a shy peck on Francis' lips. Francis' eyed brightened at the sudden enthusiasm, kissing him back with full force, his fingers stroking Arthur's cheeks lovingly. Arthur's arms held tightly on his shoulders, obviously enjoying himself.

As much as Francis would like to continue their little _session _there, he thought a hotel room might be a bit more comfortable. Not that he minded the location if it's with _his_ _Angleterre_, he was _just thinking about the Brit,_ he reckoned. _It's amazing what love can do sometimes._

Finally willing to separate, he took Arthur's hand in glee and they proceeded to their next destination.

Arthur considered.

Football _and _Francis. Two –_who says Francis is a favourite?- _of his favourites gifted to him for one whole week.

_Bloody awesome._

* * *

**Translations-**

Je t'aime, cheri- I love you, my dear (haha I guess this one's quite common!)

Je t'embrasse- Kisses (at the end of letters)

Tu es encore ici, tres bien!- You're still here, great!

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own APH.**

**Thank you very much for reading! Am apologising for the lack of update lately as a trip to France occupied my holidays :P**

**It was an eye-opener. France, you're extremely awesome! Paris is so lovely :) Wish I could go there again!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review and let me know what you think! Chocolate cookies for you :) Haha**

**Much luuurrrrve,**

**~OmangoOlemonadeO**


End file.
